Repentance
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: je sais je sais, c'est pas trop tot mais ca vaut le coup... ou pas. quand le mystérieux bonzomme se réveille pour de vrai de vrai, Naïa devient mechante nan nan pas plus que d'hab :vrai
1. prologue

Titre : Repentance

Auteur : Naiaa

Genre : je sais pas bien pour le moment c'est une zolie histoire d'amour qui malheureusement fini pas bien sniff sniff

Couples : mystère, je vais pas tout vous révéler dès le départ non ?

Notes : c'est ma première fic sur fan fiction plz soyez indulgent et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

Disclaimer : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains perso TRES OOC oui

Un grand merci à toutes mes amies qui m'ont aidée en particulier pour mieux connaître l'univers de Gundams. Alors merci à Choupette et Clo ainsi qu'à ma Chyvie.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

**Prologue**

Pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi n'est-ce que quand on perd quelqu'un que l'on se rend compte de l'amour qu'on lui porte ?

Pourquoi a-t-on l'impression de tout perdre ?

Pourquoi ne veut-on plus vivre ?

Wufei dirait : « Yui, ressaisis toi. Tu ne dois pas montrer tes faiblesses. »

Trowa dirait : « Heero, tu as agi comme il fallait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. »

Quatre dirait : « Hee-chan, on comprend ce que tu ressens. Calme toi. »

Duo dirait…Duo ne dirait rien. Il pleure depuis trois jours.

Pourquoi ?

Que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi ?

Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Je ne veux pas, non, ne veux plus le faire souffrir.

Alors que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi que je puisse continuer à vivre.

Ai-je encore le droit de vivre ?

Qu'il est loin le soldat parfait qui savais tout sur tout.

Dis-moi Duo, ai-je encore le droit de vivre après ce que je t'ai fait ?

Ai-je encore le droit de t'aimer ?


	2. chapitre 1

**Titre** : Repentance

**Auteur** : Naiaa

**Genre** : je sais pas bien pour le moment c'est une zolie histoire d'amour qui malheureusement fini pas bien sniff sniff

**Couples** : mystère, je vais pas tout vous révèler dès le départ non ?

**Notes** : c'est ma première fic sur fan fiction plz soyez indulgent et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

**Disclaimer** : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains perso TRES OOC oui

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

**

* * *

Chapitre 1**

_Quelques mois auparavant_

« Faites le taire par pitié !

Mais Wuwu…

C'est Wufei !

Enfin Wuffy…

C'en est trop, cria le chinois en se levant, le sabre à la main. Quatre fait taire ce dégénéré ou je le tue !

Le jeune blond leva la tête, sombre : « Wufei, fous lui la paix. »

Trowa approuva l'arabe tandis que le chinois s'élançait à la poursuite du dégénéré en question. Le cinquième pilote, assis dans un coin du salon, pianotait sur un laptop. Soudain, le portable de Heero bipa rappelant les Gboys à l'ordre. Se rassemblant devant le laptop, ils virent le visage de J apparaître à l'écran.

« Messieurs, bonjour.

Professeur

05, voulez-vous cesser de menacer mon protégé de votre sabre ? Oui, oui. C'est bien de Heero dont il s'agit !

Hm

J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. D'abord, 01 est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. 03 vous êtes le nouveau leader. Ensuite, 02, vous partez rejoindre G immédiatement. Vous allez subir une batterie de tests médicaux.

A cette annonce, les autres pilotes se regardèrent espérant une réaction mais Duo se contenta d'acquiescer. Bizarre vous trouvez pas ? lui qui déteste les médecins…

« Enfin, les autres, vous avez une mission. Je vous envoie tous les documents. »

Sans un mot, Duo se leva et monta suivi par un Heero dépité d'être écarté de la scène.

Quatre se blottit dans les bras de Trowa.

« Il va mal. Je le sens tellement fort.

Et Heero alors. Que dire de lui…

Heero… c'est la première fois que je ressens ses émotions. Il est tout le temps joyeux. J'ai l'impression de retrouver Duo en lui et…

…lui en Duo. Je comprends.

En tout cas, il est aussi horripilant que Duo, lança Wufei.

Duo redescendit avec un sac de voyage. Après un signe de la main, il se dirigea vers le hangar où les gundams étaient rangés.

**Pov de Duo**

Muet !je suis muet ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Ce putain de sérum a fait tomber mon masque de Joker. Et il a aussi fait tomber le masque de Iceberg Man. On croirait voir Joker. Salaud d'ozzies et salaud de Treize, c'est lui qui a donné cet ordre. Et moi qui ait fait capoter la mission.

_Flash back_

C'était une mission d'infiltration dans une école d'OZ. Duo et Heero étaient frères. Malencontreusement, Duo avait lâché dans une conversation : « DeathScythe me manque ! »

Quelques minutes après, plusieurs soldats d'OZ les encerclaient. Tout en se battant, les deux pilotes se séparèrent. Ils se retrouveraient plus tard à la planque. Mais très vite, duo avait été rattrapé. Pareillement, Heero fut rapidement submergé par le nombre. Enfermé séparément, ils ignoraient la présence de l'autre quelques cellules plus loin. Les séances de tortures commencèrent. Heero agissait comme le glaçon qu'il était habituellement et Duo racontait ses bêtises.

Puis vint ce matin là. Treize, arrivé à la base, assista à l'interrogatoire de Duo.

« Cet homme raconte toujours la même chose ?

Oui monsieur. Nous n'en avons tiré rien d'autre que des blagues.

Y en avait des drôles quand même. », dit une jeune soldat en se retenant de rire.

Treize eut un regard indulgent pour ce dernier qui reçut une taloche de son supérieur.

« Nous avons mis au point un nouveau sérum de vérité. Nous allons le tester sur lui. »

Le sérum avait agi comme un révélateur. Il montrait la personnalité réelle du pilote : un homme portant un masque pour cacher sa peine, sa douleur et sa souffrance. Aux questions sur les gundams, 02 ne répondait que par le silence. Mais les interrogatoires continuaient inlassablement. Quelques semaines plus tard, Treize était excédé. Au lieu d'un, il avait maintenant deux glaçons refusant de répondre malgré les tortures. Le pauvre ! un Heero Yui c'est fatiguant alors imaginez deux… inhumain ! Il fit donc injecter à Heero le sérum de vérité modifié. Une heure après l'injection, le japonais affichait une mine béate tout en racontant des blagues. La situation initiale n'avait pas changée.

Cependant, une idée machiavélique germait dans l'esprit de Treize et lors d'un interrogatoire, il se pencha vers Heero.

« Aujourd'hui, nous ne parlerons pas des gundams.

Vous m'en voyez ravi. De quoi parlerons nous alors ?

De vous 01.

De moi ? Il n'y a rien à dire et puis vous devez en savoir autant que moi grâce à vos espions.

Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas réussi à savoir.

Vraiment ? Et bien, dans la mesure du possible, je vous le dirais.

C'est fort aimable à vous. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous n'avez réellement qu'un cœur de glace comme beaucoup le prétendent. Est-ce vrai ? N'aimez-vous personne ?

Bien sur que si que j'aime quelqu'un… mais jusqu'à présent, je ne l'ai jamais dit à quiconque. C'est tout. Le'' cœur de glace'' n'est qu'une façade protectrice. Enfin, était.

Me diriez-vous qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Etant donné que la personne concernée n'est pas là, je veux bien. Mais vous comprendrez, je crois, que je ne veuille pas le dire devant tous ces soldats.

Je le conçois aisément. Et si vous me le disiez à l'oreille ?

Entendu. Heero pète un plomb là ! Non seulement, il dit qu'il aime quelqu'un mais en plus il va dire qui à Treize ! Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je lui fais faire !

Treize se pencha et approcha son oreille du pilote. Quelques minutes après, il se releva avec un grand sourire sadique bien sur. Comme celui de l'auteur lol

« Si j'avais su cela avant… »

Il se tourna vers les soldats.

« Allez chercher l'autre prisonnier. Et bandez lui les yeux, » ajouta-t-il en désignant Heero.

Bien monsieur.

Le soldat fut vite de retour avec un jeune homme. Durant ce laps de temps, on avait bandé les yeux de Heero.

Treize s'approcha de la croix tandis que les soldats installaient le nouveau venu sur la croix de torture. Je sais c'est bizarre mais je savais pas sur quoi d'autre l'installer Celui-ci écarquillait les yeux, surpris.

« Pilote 01. Le soldat parfait. Pilote du Wing. Heero Yui… j'ai une petite surprise pour vous…

Ca c'est gentil. J'adore les surprises.

Vous allez être content alors, lança Treize en lui enlevant le bandeau des yeux.

Heero ne réagit pas immédiatement en voyant l'homme attaché à la croix.

« Du… Du…o. C'est toi Duo ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête.

Treize : Bien, nous allons pouvoir reprendre les tortures. Soldats allez-y, occupez vous de 02. Il va sans dire 01 que nous comptons sur votre collaboration. »

Une lame traçait une ligne droite sur le torse nu de Duo. Le sang coula lentement. Avec une grimace de douleur, Duo observa son coéquipier. Il avait ignoré sa présence dans la base jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi ce maudit Treize les réunissait-il maintenant après deux mois de captivité ? En observant le brun, Duo se rendit compte que celui-ci pleurait, doucement, en le regardant. Une rage profonde envahit Duo. Treize avait réussi là où lui avait échoué : il avait dégelé le glaçon. Ignorant la lame qui se rapprochait à nouveau de son torse, Shinigami tira de toutes ses forces et fit céder ses liens. Se ruant sur les soldats, il prit la lame des mains de son bourreau. Après avoir exterminé tous les soldats, il s'avança vers Treize. D'une attaque vive et précise, il assomma le commandant puis délivra Heero.

01 Duo… tu… tu… je…. Tu m'as…

D'un signe de la main, l'américain fit taire Heero et l'entraîna derrière lui à travers la base. Ils évitèrent les patrouilles. Ayant repérer les plans, Duo les amena près de la sortie. Ils filaient silencieusement dans les couloirs se tenant par la main. Ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de sortir quand, soudain, une explosion retentit. Un pan de mur s'écroula près d'eux. Une silhouette arriva en courant décimant les ozzies.

« Duo, Heero, vous avez réussi à vous libérer ?

Quatre, hurla Heero en lui sautant dessus, quel bonheur de te voir !

Euh … oui bon venez tous les deux. Les autres sont dehors.

Le jeune arabe semblait surpris par les réactions de ses amis mais ne dit rien tout en les guidant vers la jeep.

_Fin du flash back_

Depuis leur évasion, Heero avait remplacé Duo dans le rôle du boute-en-train et Duo avait pris la place de glaçon. A la grande surprise des pilotes, Duo refusait toute communication et bloquait ses émotions pour empêcher Quatre de lire en lui. Ils s'étaient finalement rendus compte que Duo était devenu muet.

**Fin du pov**

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas la fine silhouette se glisser derrière lui dans le cockpit du DeathScythe.

« Coucou !

Se retournant, duo vit la personne. Bien qu'elle fut dans l'ombre, il sut immédiatement qui s'était. Gna gna gna. Auteur sadique. Vous le saurez pas avant longtemps. Hahaha

Duo se tourna et regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Tiens j'ai un bloc de papier et un stylo. On va pouvoir ''parler''.

Un sourire de gratitude s'étendit sur le visage de Duo.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire.

Pour une question pratique, les réponses écrites de Duo sont directement retranscrites. Je sais mais je n'y arrive plus.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu vois G.

Oui. Attends, je branche le pilote automatique et on continue à parler.

Ok

Quelques minutes après, DeathScythe s'envola emportant les deux personnes.

* * *

Mytiane: je te remercie pour ta reviews. mes chapitres ont toutefois tendances à être de longueur inégale. je suis vraiment pas douée pour l'égalité lol. tu en verra donc des longs et des très courts comme le prologue. en espèrant que la suite te plaise autant avec le suspens que je fais durer encore un moment.

Nasira: voilà la suite pour toi ma petite puce. tu verras le début de la souffrance de dudulle.

Iriachan: vi je sais c'est court comme prologue mais ca me permettait de montrer de manière transcendantes les entiments de Hee-chan. en espérant que cette suite te plaise.

Merci à tout le monde de me supporter avec tous mes délires vraiment trop délirants parfois (hein Choupette?)


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Repentance

**Auteur** : Naiaa

**Genre** : une zolie histoire d'amour qui malheureusement fini pas bien sniff sniff

**Couples** : mystère, je vais pas tout vous révéler dès le départ non ?

**Notes** : c'est ma première fic sur fan fiction plz soyez indulgent et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

**Disclaimer** : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains perso TRES OOC oui

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent. FFnet a fait sauté tous mes tirets et les crochets de mes commentaire. Gomen nasai. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai donc changé de présentation des dialogues.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et inutile de me torturer ou me menacer, je ne vous dirai pas qui est notre inconnu J

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**

Quelques heures après, DeathScythe atterri avec ses deux passagers. Duo et le mystérieux inconnu quittèrent le cockpit. En arrivant sur la terre ferme, ils virent G qui les attendait.

G : Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir !

: Bonjour prof. Nous aussi on est ravi de vous revoir.

G : Passons les politesses. Suivez- moi tous les deux.

: Prof, y demande si on est obligé de commencer les tests tout de suite.

G : Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Allez suis- moi et toi va ranger ses affaires dans vos quartiers.

: Et mes affaires aussi accessoirement.

Saisissant les deux sacs (noirs bien sûr), l'inconnu se dirigea vers le bâtiment de droite.

G : Rejoins nous au labo après.

: Oui, chef.

Les trois personnes se séparèrent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient partis en mission abandonnant Heero. Celui-ci avait trouvé refuge sur son lit et souffrait d'une affreuse migraine.

Toc, toc, toc.

Heero se releva et attrapa son gun.

01 : Qui est là ?

: C'est moi, Sally. Je viens faire des analyses à la demande de J.

01 : Entre, mais doucement. J'ai mal à la tête.

Sally : Mal à la tête ?

01 : Mmm. J'ai une sale migraine.

Sally : Ca t'arrive souvent ?

01 : Ca fait plusieurs fois depuis que l'on m'a injecté ce sérum. Avant jamais.

Sally : Elle a des effets secondaires ou un truc dans le genre ?

01 : Ouais. Pendant une demi-heure, une heure, je redeviens celui que j'étais avant.

Sally : On va vérifier ça.

01 : …

Sally : Dis… tu préférerais rester comme ça ou redevenir comme avant ?

01 : Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça parce que j'ai fait et dit suffisamment de bêtises pour le demi-siècle à venir. Mais je ne pourrai jamais redevenir le soldat parfait maintenant que j'ai « goûté » aux sentiments.

Sally : T'a fait des bêtises ? Toi ?

01 : Ouais. Trop même.

Sally : Comme quoi par exemple ?

01 : … J'ai dit Treize Kushrenada que je suis amoureux.

Sally : … (trad : t'a dit quoi ?)

01 : J'ai dit à Treize Kushrenada de qui je suis amoureux.

Sally : Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux.

Pour la première fois, Sally vit Heero rougir. Elle tenta de profiter de la confusion du jeune homme pour lui soutirer plus d'informations.

Sally : Qui c'est ?

01 : Hn. J'lai dit une fois ça suffit.

Sally : Allez, allez ! Dis le moi !

01 : …

Sally : Allez !

01 : … Duo

Sally : …Duo ?

Cette fois, Heero devint rouge pivoine.

01 : Ca suffit ! Dehors maintenant ! Faut que je me repose.

« Bien monsieur. » dit Sally en sortant hilare.

* * *

Dans le labo de G, trois personnes discutent. On retrouve Duo, G et notre inconnu.

G : Ressens-tu la même chose que lui ? La perte d'une partie de la personnalité ?

: Non. Je sens seulement sa souffrance face à cette perte. Et puis…

G : oui ?

: Je n'arrive plus à entrer en contact télépathique avec lui. (qui pensait que c'était Quatre ?)

Se tournant, G demanda à Duo : « Et toi, que ressens-tu d'elle ?

Duo : rien. Je me sens seul, isolé.

G : Et ta voix ? Pourquoi es tu devenu muet ? Tes cordes vocales non rien pourtant.

Duo : Chai pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur la gorge.

G : Hm. Je vais essayer de mettre au point un antidote à partir de vos analyses. Allez vous reposer maintenant.

Duo et : Ok prof ! a plus tard.

Après leur départ, J entra dans le labo.

G : Alors ? Qu'en est-il pour Heero ?

J : Je viens de recevoir le rapport de Sally. Elle dit que Heero est pris de migraines qui le font redevenir lui-même de temps à autre. Je pense qu'en provoquant d'autres migraines et avec un certain traitement, il retrouvera sa personnalité. Et Duo ?

G : Ca risque d'être plus compliqué

J : Et elle ?

G : Aucune influence. Je pense qu'elle peut l'aider plus que nous. Mais il aura quand même besoin d'un traitement médical. Il faut que je vois avec les résultats de leurs analyses.

J : Si tu as besoin d'aide…

G : Merci mais ça ira.

Ils quittèrent le laboratoire pour rejoindre la cantine de la base tout en continuant leur conversation.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, le DeathScythe reprenait le chemin de la planque avec ses deux passagers. Arrivés à destination, Duo conseillait à sa passagère de patienter avant de quitter le cockpit du gundam. (Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris, personne mis à part duo ne connaît la présence de notre inconnu.) En effet, trois des pilotes accouraient vers lui. Il n'eut pas plutôt posé un pied par terre que Quatre lui sauta au cou.

« G nous a dit que tu es guéri. Comment te sens-tu ?

Duo : Très bien Quat-chan. Et vous, comment s'est passé les missions ? vous êtes tous entiers ?

Quatre : Tout va parfaitement.

Duo : Et Heero ?

Wufei : Guéri aussi, Maxwell. Nous avons retrouvé notre soldat parfait.

Trowa : Pas tout à fait. Il est un peu plus social qu'avant.

Duo : Allons voir ça les amis ! »

Duo agrippa le bras de Quatre et les entraîna vers la maison.

« Wu-chan, tu viens ?

Wufei : Pour ton information, je m'appelle Wufei et je viens de voir une ombre sortir du DeathScythe.

Duo : Impossible Wuffi. Il n'y avait que moi dans mon bébé de gundanium.

Quatre : Vous venez ?

Duo : Oui Quat-chou ! »

Ce dernier surnom lui valut un regard mauvais de Trowa qui jalousait déjà le natté d'être si près de son amant. Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre en discutant gaiement. Chacun leur tour, Heero et Duo racontèrent le calvaire de leur captivité puis de leur guérison. Tout le monde rit en voyant la tête de Duo lorsqu'il évoquât les nombreuses piqûres auxquelles il avait eu droit. Vers minuit, ils montèrent se coucher : Quatre et Trowa ensemble et Wufei seul, Duo et Heero partageant leur chambre.

* * *

Voili voilou le chapitre deux. Désolée pour le retard j'avais la flemme de le recopier( du papier à l'ordi)alors il m'a fallu du temps pour me motiver.

**Iria-chan** : la longueur change encore lol comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, je ne suis pas douée pour l'égalité de longueur entre chapitre dsl. Dsl aussi pr les séparations , sur le chapitre 1 c'est ffnet ki me les a fait sauter et là … ben je croi ke j'ai pas encore tout compri sur le fonctionnement de la nouvelle présentation et j'ai pa réussi à les mettre. Vraimen dsl. Tu me pardonnes ?

**Kyrikha **: ke veux tu ? moi non plus je ne savais pas heero si naif en version duo.lol En fait, c'est un peu une situation de facilité pour moi. Je voulai kil parle de ses sentiments pour la suite. fo pas m'en vouloir. C'est sure ke wufei serai content mais si tu veux mon avis il va en baver encore plus après avec heero et duo lol et t'as perdu, c'est pas hilde avec ki duo parle. Tu ne découvrira son identité k'aux chapitres 4/5. je ne dirai rien avant J

**Lihiel** : merci pour ta reviews. Ca me fait plaisir. Voila la suite. promis je fais vite pour le chapitre 3.

**Forbidden fruit** : voila pour ma tricheuse à moi. Je te met la suite en ligne. J'ai pas encore avancer sur le reste mais tu pourra relire le début.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Repentance

**Auteur** : Naiaa

**Genre** : une zolie histoire d'amour qui se transforme en deathfic.

**Couples** : bon je crois ke maintenant il est clair que Quatre et Trowa sont ensembles. Pour les autres… vous verrez plus tard.

**Notes** : c'est ma première fic sur fan fiction plz soyez indulgent et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

**Disclaimer** : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains perso TRES OOC oui

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et inutile de me torturer ou me menacer, je ne vous dirai toujours pas qui est notre inconnu J

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

_Pov de Heero_

Duo, rien que ton nom chuchoté et me voilà en sueur.

Tu es là, allongé sur le dos.

Je ne vois que ton dos qui se soulève régulièrement au gré de ta respiration.

Duo

Tous les soirs, tu me reproches de me coucher tard.

Tous les matins, tu me reproches de me lever tôt.

Si tu savais pourquoi, me le reprocherais-tu ?

Duo, si tu savais que c(est pour te regarder dormir, m'en voudrais-tu ?

Mon cher ange, tu es si beau quand tu dors !

Je t'aime.

Je ne suis peut être pas normal parce que je t'aime. Après tout tu es un homme. Mais je t'aime, toi, Duo Maxwell.

J'aime ton sourire qui me fait chavirer, tes yeux améthyste dans lesquels je me noie, ton rire cristallin qui m'ensorcelle, ta natte qui se balance sensuellement au creux de tes reins… Tout, j'aime tout de toi. Duo.

Mais pour toi, je ne suis qu'un ami. Rien de plus qu'un simple ami.

Je tremble à chaque fois que tu me sautes dessus dans le but de me « socialiser ». Mon masque de perfect soldier est de plus en plus dur à maintenir. Je meurs d'envie de te serrer contre moi, de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour…

Duo… cesse ton manège, …je souffre.

Mais qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi te tords-tu dans ton lit ? Pourquoi gémis-tu ? C'est encore ce maudit cauchemar ?

Comment te calmer ?

Je n'oserai jamais m'approcher de toi, te bercer comme un enfant…

Le ferais-tu pour moi ?

Je ne sais pas. J'en doute.

Tu t'es apaisé.

Dors bien Duo.

Mon Duo ?

Peut être un jour si j'arrive à t'ouvrir mon cœur mais…

Duo, dois-je te dire ce que je ressens ? Quatre m'assure que oui. Encore une fois, il a lu en moi. Mon amour est si fort. Je devrai te l'avouer. Je ne souffrirai plus quand tu m'auras rejeté. Du moins, plus de la même façon et je m'en remettrai car dès lors,… tu t'éloigneras de moi.

C'est décidé. Je te le dirai dès que tu reviendras de mission. Après tout, beaucoup connaissent mes sentiments. Tu as le droit légitime de les connaître. Et puis, qui sait ? Tu ne me repousseras peut être pas. J'ai encore quelques jours pour espérer. A ton retour, tu sauras tout mon Duo, mon amour…

A demain matin Duo. Encore une fois, je me lèverais tôt, je t'observerai et ne quitterai ton chevet que quand tu commenceras à remuer, vers midi.

Bonne nuit… tenshi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Bonne nuit.

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre bien court mais que je trouve très mignon. Il ne sert pas à grand-chose mais je l'aime et puis on comprendra mieux le cruel dilemme de Heero plus tard. En plus, c'est trop chou de voir Heero se torturer l'esprit pour Duo et ses sentiments, non ?

**Lihiel **: désolée de t'avoir ainsi frustrée lol. Et ce chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent… en plus il faudra attendre car c'est une de mes amies qui a les feuilles manuscrites du chapitre 4. Cruauté cruauté quand tu nous tiens…. Bref en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les précédents. Ce sera le dernier n'ayant aucun intérêt (du moins par rapport aux chap que j'ai déjà écrit) lol


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Repentance

**Auteur** : Naiaa

**Genre** : une zolie histoire d'amour qui se transforme en deathfic.

**Couples** : bon je crois que maintenant il est clair que Quatre et Trowa sont ensembles. Pour les autres… vous verrez plus tard.

**Notes** : c'est ma première fic sur fan fiction PLZ soyez indulgent et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

**Disclaimer** : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains perso TRES OOC oui

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et inutile de me torturer ou me menacer, je ne vous dirai toujours pas qui est notre inconnu J mais vous aurez des indices dans ce chapitre. A vous de les assembler lol Désolée pour ce petit retard. Mon ordinateur a eu la bonne idée de tomber en panne puis de choper un virus, ce qui ne facilite pas l'avancée de la fic.

**

* * *

Chapitre 4**

_Pov de Duo_

A peine rentré et voilà que j'ai déjà une mission. Bon sang de bonsoir, les mads veulent nous tuer ou quoi ? En plus, nous devons changer de planque. C'est franchement pas juste ! Je l'aime moi cette maison et puis pour une fois que ce n'est pas une cabane perdue au milieu de la forêt… Et « elle ». Il faut que je la trouve pour lui dire et vite. Heero veut que l'on parte dans une demi-heure alors… Dépêchons nous, dépêchons nous.

_Fin de pov de Duo_

Duo semblait très agité. Après avoir fourré ses affaires dans son sac noir, il commença à errer dans la maison et le jardin. Quatre remarqua que bizarrement Duo fouillait les endroits où il se cachait quand il n'était pas bien. ¤ Ce peut-il qu'il ait perdu quelque chose ? Ca ne serait pas bien étonnant avec son sens de l'ordre si…particulier. ¤

« Duo je peux t'aider ? Tu cherches quoi ?

euh… tee shirt, c'est ça, je cherches un tee shirt que j'ai du laisser tomber quelque part. mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'aider. Je finirais bien par mettre la main dessus.

mais si, je t'aide. Ca me fait plaisir et puis il ne faut pas trop tarder. »

La demi-heure était largement écoulée. Heero, Wufei et Trowa commençaient à sérieusement s'impatienter pendant que le pauvre Quatre cherchait désespérément duo qui semblait s'être volatilisé depuis leur conversation.

« Duooooooo ! Duuuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooo ! »

Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami. De plus, il ressentait clairement la colère des trois autres.

« Duo ! Enfin je te retrouve. On doit partir. Tant pis pour ton tee shirt.

partir ?

Oui. La mission, la nouvelle planque… Tu te rappelles ?

…Ah oui ! bien sur. Je vais chercher mon sac. »

Quatre observa son ami détaler vers la maison avant de se diriger vers Sandrock. Wing et Nataku étaient déjà parti et, en sortant, Duo vit ses deux autres amis décoller. Il grimpa dans le cockpit de DeathScythe suivi d'une petite ombre qui se cacha derrière le siège de manière à être invisible de l'écran de communication. Ce dernier clignota et le visage de Quatre apparut.

« Eh ben, t'en as mis du temps.

Désolé Quat-chan.

Bah c'est pas grave, hein vous autres ?

05 – Tiens, Maxwell a enfin daigné nous rejoindre.

02 – Yep Wuwu.

03 – On t'attend un peu plus au sud.

02 – J'arrive. A y est, je vous vois. Mais…

04 – Oui Duo ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

02 – Où est Heero ?

03 – Parti. Il en pouvait plus d'attendre.

01 – Je vous y prends à parler dans mon dos. Vous arrivez ? »

Ils répondirent à l'unisson : « Oui chef ! »

Deux heures plus tard, les cinq gundams se posaient dans le hangar de leur nouvelle planque. Les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour attendre l'appel de J qui leur transmettrait les instructions précises de la mission. Peu de temps après, quatre garçons en venait à prier que J se dépêche. Duo était intenable. Heureusement pour eux, l'ordinateur de Heero bipa ramenant aussitôt le calme.

« J- la mission est pour Duo e Wufei. Destruction d'une base d'OZ. Voilà les plans dont vous aurez besoin. Des questions ?

02 – Pourquoi ce n'est pas Heero mon équipier ? C'est pas que je t'aime pas Wuffy mais j'ai l'habitude d'Hee-chan.

J – Heero n'est pas encore tout à fait stable donc Wufei le remplace. Bonne chance messieurs. »

Mettant fin à la conversation, Heero vit Duo sauter sur Wufei et son cœur se serra.

« Duo – Mon petit Wuwu, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux !

Wufei – c'est Wufei Maxwell !

Duo – Ah non ! Maxwell, c'est moi. Toi c'est Chang, mon vieux. On est pas encore marié je te rappelle. »

Explosant de rire, Quatre regarda Duo s'enfuir pour éviter le sabre du chinois.

« Duo – Je monte m'installer. Je prends la chambre seul cette fois.

Wufei – Pas question. Elle est pour moi !

Le premier qui arrive la prend , hurla Duo. »

Au cri qui retenti les trois garçons comprirent que Duo avait gagné. Ils virent un Wufei dépité descendre l'escalier.

« Bon ben Yuy, on va partager la même chambre.

* * *

Wufei eut la joie de se voir attribuer la préparation du plan d'attaque. Pendant ce temps, chez Duo… la musique était à un volume exorbitant. Les oreilles des pilotes souffraient le martyr depuis près de deux heures. Cependant, Duo semblait tenir le coup et continuait à s'époumoner. Quatre n'y tenant plus décida d'aller stopper son ami. Après avoir monté l'escalier en courant, le petit bond tambourina à la porte de Duo. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas entendre. « Duo, j'entre tant pis pour toi si t'es à poil ! » Prenant la poigné pour ouvrir la porte, l'empathe remarqua que c'était fermé à clé.

¤ Bizarre, d'habitude il ne ferme jamais. ¤

A l'intérieur, le mouvement de la poignée avait retenu l'attention de Duo.

« Planque toi, je vais ouvrir, chuchota-t-il en direction du ombre qui se faufila silencieusement sous le lit. Oh Quat-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis venu te demander d'arrêter la musique. J'en peux plus moi. J'ai mal au crâne. Et puis, vous partez en mission tôt demain matin, non ? Tu ne ferais pas mieux de dormir ?

Euh… si. Tu as peut être raison Quatchou. Bon ben à demain. Bonne nuit et… embrasse Trowa pour moi. Hé hé. »

Il ferma rapidement la porte pour ne pas recevoir le poing de Quatre sur le menton.

Le calme se fit peu après dans la maison et tout le monde s'endormit. Enfin… pas tout a fait. Duo ne dormait pas. Il était dans la cuisine en train de piller consciencieusement le frigo et les placards. Il avait posé son butin sur la table. Ayant fini son pillage en règle, il mit les aliments dans des sacs plastiques et transporta le tout dans sa chambre. Il entreposa son trésor sous le lit avant de se pelotonner sous les couvertures auprès de notre inconnue avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voili voilou. Un nouveau chapitre. Un peu court je dois le reconnaître mais promis le prochain sera plus long.

**Choupette **: décidement lolotte t'es une vraie gamine. T'es sure ke t'as 19 ans ? parce ke là moi je me pose vraiment la question. Lol. E puis te vante pas de connaître la suite alors ke tu ne connai ke ce chapitre et ke les autres sont un réel mystère pour toi et … même pour moi je dois le reconnaître lol enfin a plus ma choupette.

**Nasira :** merchi merchi. Ca m'a fait plaisir ta reviews. Voila donc la suite et merci pour le bonne chance : j'en ai vraimen besoin. Au fait j'ai remarqué une chose. On arrete pas de s'envoyer des fleurs l'une l'otre sur nos fics. C'est bizare lol enfin tu me connai. Euh commence pluto lol gros zibous a toi

**Lihiel : **heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir. Dsl de t'avoir fait attendre tu asd'ailleurs les excuses de choupette dans les reviews.voici un nouvo chap kisu et a biento.


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Repentance

**Auteur** : Naiaa

**Genre** : une zolie histoire d'amour qui se transforme en deathfic.

**Couples** : bon je crois que maintenant il est clair que Quatre et Trowa sont ensembles. Pour les autres… vous verrez plus tard.

**Notes** : c'est ma première fic sur fan fiction PLZ soyez indulgent et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

**Disclaimer** : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains perso TRES OOC oui

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et inutile de me torturer ou me menacer, je ne vous dirai toujours pas qui est notre inconnu  mais vous aurez des indices dans ce chapitre. Si vous êtes normalement constitué, la fin de ce chapitre vous mettra la puce à l'oreille et vous donnera quasiment l'identité de l'inconnue. Donc a vous de voir. Aurais-je le sadisme de ne pas mettre la suite en ligne si personne ne trouve ? Je crois bien que oui donc …

**

* * *

Chapitre 5**

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas rentrés ? Ils devraient être là depuis deux jours. Duo… Wufei…. »

Quatre tournait en rond dans le salon, faisant les cent pas depuis deux jours. Trowa tentait vainement de le calmer tandis que le hacker cherchait sur son ordinateur un quelconque indice sur les deux pilotes manquants.

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit à l'étage. Les trois G-boys se regardèrent avant de se précipiter vers l'origine du bruit. Ils sortirent leurs guns et guettèrent le moindre souffle. Un gémissement se fit entendre en provenance de … la chambre Duo. Trowa et Heero en couverture, Quatre pénétra prudemment dans la chambre.

« Du… Duo ! »

Duo était étendu au sol un air de souffrance sur le visage. Il se tenait le ventre comme s'il supportait une grande souffrance. Quatre se précipita vers lui tout en appelant les autres.

« Duo, quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Salut Quat-chan, je crois que…

Non, ne parle pas Duo.

Aide moi… salon … appeler … G.

D'accord. On va t'aider à aller au salon. Trowa, aide moi. Heero commence à appeler G.

Hn. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo assit sur le canapé attendait que G veuille bien prendre la communication. L'ordinateur bipa et le visage de G apparut sur l'écran du visiophone.

« Duo ! Vous êtes enfin rentré de mission ! Tu es blessé ?

Pas moi prof. LUI.

LUI ? »

Duo acquiesça.

« Attend Duo, tu veux dire que …

Je le sens prof. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Ca me transperce le corps et son esprit hurle de douleur.

Séquelles physiques ?

Y me semble pas mais j'ai pas fait attention. Je vais vérifier. »

Duo souleva son long tee-shirt jusqu'au ventre. Les autres pilotes étaient interdits. Ils ne comprenaient strictement rien à la situation.

« Prof, j'ai un gros bleu sur le ventre et… »

Duo avait du mal à parler et sa dernière phrase le fit tousser. Il cracha du sang. Quatre réagit et se précipita vers son ami.

« Duo ! Ca va ? Allonge toi.

Prof…

Chut. Tais-toi Duo. Prof il crache du sang.

Et merde ! Quatre est-ce que tu sens encore Duo ?

Ben oui. Il est suffisament près pour cela même si il est blessé.

Duo… tu le sens ?

De plus en plus faiblement. Et moi je souffre comme si c'était moi qui était blessé !

Merde, merde, merde. Trois fois merde ! … Bon, Trowa, Heero, vous prenez vos gundams et rejoignez Duo et Wufei

Mais prof… Duo est …. ,dit Trowa avant d'être coupé par G.

Pas de questions. Je vous envoie sur les gundams l'itinéraire à suivre. Prenez des armes, ils sont en grand danger. » Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis disparurent en courant pour sauver leurs amis. « Quatre appelle Sally. Elle saura quoi faire avant que je ne vous rejoigne. Ensuite, occupe toi d'elle du mieux que tu peux.

Elle ?

De Duo.

Entendu. »

La conversation prit fin et Quatre se dépêcha de téléphoner au médecin. Celle-ci arriva un quart d'heure après.

« On le monte dans sa chambre. Aide moi Quatre. »

Arrivé dans la chambre, elle mit Quatre à la porte en lui demandant de ne pas chercher à percer son esprit ou celui de Duo. Elle l'envoya ensuite chercher de l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'il revint, Sally ne le laissa pas pénétrer dans la pièce.

Quatre redescendit donc au salon où il reprit l'occupation qu'il avait eu les deux jours précédents en attendant des nouvelles. Fatigué, il finit par s'endormir dans un des fauteuils. Peu de temps après (je sais pas précisement combien, Quatre n'a pas regardé l'heure avant de dormir.) , il fut réveillé par l'entrée fracassante du mentor de Duo.

« Où est-il ?

Dans sa chambre à l'étage. Sally est avec lui. Prof … pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je suis un peu perdu.

Mmm. Plus tard. Je te le promet. Il faut que je m'occupe de lui. Montre moi sa chambre. »

Les deux hommes montèrent l'escalier. Quand G ouvrit la porte, il vit Sally penchée sur un corps complètement concentrée. Le professeur ne fit pas attention au jeune arabe qui en profita pour jeter un œil dans la chambre. Il fit un bond de surprise.

« Prof mais Duo est ….

Plus tard Quatre. »

G referma la porte au nez de Quatre qui, surpris par sa découverte, erra hagard jusqu'au salon.

* * *

« Prof… Vous arrivez enfin. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Comment va-t-elle ?

Mes appareils ne relèvent rien d'anormal pourtant son esprit est à la torture. Voyez aussi, partout sur son corps il y a des bleus. D'après elle, ce sont les endroits où il est blessé.

Le sens-tu encore ? »

La jeune personne répondit doucement. « Oui, à peine. J'ai l'impression de recevoir moi-même tous les coups.

Il reçoit encore des coups ?

Non mais il est beaucoup trop affaibli alors mon corps reçoit de plus en plus violemment ses blessures. »

Duo parlait de manière hachée tenaillé par la douleur qui ne le lâchait pas.

« Prof… ?

Oui Sally ?

Ne vaut-il pas mieux rompre …

Le lien ?

Oui »

Duo hurla comme prit de folie : Non ! Je vous l'interdit. Même si c'est pour souffrir, j'ai besoin de lui, de le sentir.

« C'est à elle de décider. Nous nous contenterons donc de diminuer la douleur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Quatre était toujours sur le canapé où il s'était laissé tomber. Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Se précipitant dans le hall, le blond vit son amant qui soutenait Wufei. Celui-ci ne semblait pas en trop mauvais état. Quatre s'empressa donc d'apprendre la nouvelle à ses amis sans remarquer l'arrivée de Heero et de son fardeau.

« Vous saviez que Duo était une fille ?

Quel Duo Quatre ? »

Ne comprenant pas la question de Heero, le petit blond se tourna vers Trowa qui lui dit de regarder ce que porter le pilote 01. quatre s'approcha et étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

« Mais… mais… Duo est … en haut !

Il y a donc deux Duo

Y aurait…. pas… un mé… decin ?

Oh oui ! Pardon Wufei. Montez les dans leur chambre. Moi je cours prévenir Sally et G de votre arrivée. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme s'élança. Arrivé devant la porte, il retint son geste et écouta :

_Que peut-on faire ? Elle va de plus en plus mal._

_Je sais. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces pilotes ! On a besoin de soigner Alex pour la soigner._

Ne saisissant pas toute la situation, Quatre comprit malgré tout l'importance de l'arrivée de Trowa et Heero. Il toqua et ouvrit la porte.

« Ils viennent de rentrer. Heero amène Duo ici. »

A cette annonce, G hurla.

« Non ! Un autre endroit. Ils ne doivent pas être en contact.

Ils ?

Plus tard, je te l'ai promis. Soit moi soit Duo te diront tout. Où peut-on le mettre ?

Le salon,

Parfait. Sally, tu t'occupes de Wufei qui doit être blessé aussi. Quatre tu restes avec elle. Si elle reprend connaissance, tu lui fais boire ça. Dans tous les cas, si dans une heure elle n'est pas réveillée, fais la boire dans son sommeil.

Euh… d'accord. »

Les deux médecins quittèrent la chambre laissant un 04 plutôt désemparé.

G s'enferma dans le salon avec son protégé. Après avoir soigné le chinois, Sally le rejoignit. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la pièce. Heero et Trowa avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Wufei à qui ils tenaient compagnie (enfin, c'est un bien grand mot quand même) en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de leur coéquipier. Un bruit fracassant retint leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans le couloir pour assister à un spectacle des plus insolite. La porte de la chambre de Duo était ouverte. Quatre reculait tout en cherchant à éviter les différents projectiles venant de la chambre.

« Duo… Calme toi… Ce n'est que moi… Quatre…

Fuckin' shit ! Where is he ? What have you done to him? I want to see him! G! Sally! Want him!

01: Duo! »

Le cri, froid, figea Duo qui rougit soudainement. Sa nudité la surprit autant que Heero qui pouvait dès à présent confirmer l'affirmation de Quatre. Duo était une fille ! Celle-ci s'empressa de remonter le draps sur elle avant de reprendre sa tirade.

« Heero ! Son of a bitch ! Have you save him ? Have you take him back?

Him? Tu veux dire Wufei? »

Les hurlements de la jeune fille avait attiré G. ce dernier poussa un cri de joie.

« Tu es enfin réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?

Fine. Where is he ? G, I want him ! I need him. Je ne le sens plus. Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? Ne me dis pas que vous avez rompu notre lien !

Non. Affaibli seulement. Tu risquais d'en mourir. Et il est dans le salon. Viens, il n'y a plus de danger à présent. »

La jeune fille se leva enveloppée dans le drap et trébucha. Heero la rattrapa mais elle le repoussa et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle suivi ensuite G jusqu'au salon où elle se jeta sur la personne allongée sur le canapé.

Alex ! Oh my God dans quel état tu es !

La personne ouvrit les yeux lentement. Les autres pilotes qui avaient suivi le mouvement restaient en retrait. Ils observaient cette scène en silence ne comprenant rien une fois de plus. Ils avaient deux personnes strictement identiques sous les yeux.

Shari… love you. You've save me.

* * *

voili voilou un nouveau chapitre. je n'ai pas jugé utile de traduire le passage en anglais, lihiel m'ayant assuré que c'était parfaitement compréhensible pour le commun des mortels donc... Je met ici le remerciement à ma bétalectrice lihiel que je remercie infiniment. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour faire un peu de pub. je vous conseille de lire ses fics qui sont très bien et vous conseille vivement de lire celle que nous sommes en train d'écrire toutes les deux. ne la cherchez pas elle n'est pas encore en ligne mais je vous préviendrait. un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lise et à ceux qui ont répondu à mon appel comme Mytiane, Lihiel...  
je tiens à m'excuser car n'ayant pas fini de réecrire le chapitre 6, il n'arrivera pas très vite.

Naïa

**mimiyuy:** navrée de t'avoir embêtée avec mon message personnel. je me sentais cependant en devoir d'annoncer que la suite de ma fic était retardée. comme tu peux le constater, je me suis tenue à ce que je m'étais dit, à savoir effacer le message en mettant le chapitre 5 en ligne. je te remercie infiniment pour les renseignements qui m'ont été utiles ( c'est vrai quoi!). je te remerci pour le courage, j'en ai vraiment besoin actuellement.  
kisu

**alana:** Je te remercie, le barbecue à pris avec une vitesse surprenante. c'est incroyable comme une fic brule vite:( je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir recontactée pour te harceler de mes questions plus stupides les unes que les autres mais il se trouve que d'autres ont répondu et satisfait ma curiosité. étant une flemmarde de première classe, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de mail. un grand merci quand même. enfin pour répondre à ta proposition, j'ai déjà trouvé une béta lectrice (c 'est vrai que c'est pas cool comme terme lol) en lihiel. peut être pour une autre fic?  
kisu


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Repentance

**Auteur** : Naiaa

**Genre** : une zolie histoire d'amour qui se transforme en deathfic.

**Couples** : bon je crois que maintenant il est clair que Quatre et Trowa sont ensembles. Pour les autres… vous verrez plus tard.

**Notes** : c'est ma première fic sur fan fiction PLZ soyez indulgent et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

**Disclaimer** : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains perso TRES OOC oui

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes voici enfin venu le moment tant attendu des révélations ! dans ce chapitre vous saurez qui est l'inconnue /qui est dans le lit de Duo lol/ et donc d'où viennent les deux prénoms qui ont tant surpris.

**

* * *

Chapitre 6**

« Shari… love you. you've save me."

Don't speak. Alex ne parle pas. Tu dois te reposer. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander ou mieux… viens en moi. » Alex sourit avant de remercier sa sœur.

« Je crois que nos amis aimerait avoir une explication. On va te laisser. Dors et n'hésite surtout pas s'il y a le moindre problème. » Se tournant vers les autres, elle ajouta : Allons dans la cuisine d'accord ? »

Répondant pour le groupe, Quatre acquiesça.

« G : Je reste auprès de lui. Que fais-tu Sally ?"

"Sally : Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et j'aimerais…"

"G : Pas de problème, n'est-ce pas Shari ?"

La jeune fille approuva avant de se diriger vers la cuisine suivie des quatre pilotes et du médecin. Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient perdus et ne savaient pas comment réagir. D'eux tous, Heero semblait le plus décontenancé. Une fois que tous furent installés, elle commença.

« Je crois que le plus simple est de me présenter en premier lieu. Je m'appelle Shari, Shari Maxwell. J'ai seize ans. »

La voix d'Heero retentit, glaciale, cruelle. Shari frissonna en l'entendant.

"01 : Et l'autre, comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"Shari : Alex Maxwell. C'est mon frère jumeau."

"03 : Comment se fait-il que Quatre n'ait jamais perçu deux personnes différentes ? Car tu n'en as jamais senti n'est-ce pas Tenshi ?"

"04 : Non jamais. J'ai eu des impressions bizarres des fois mais je n'ai jamais clairement senti deux personnes."

"Shari : C'est très simple. Alex et moi avons un lien. Ce lien existe chez beaucoup de jumeaux mais le nôtre est particulièrement développé car nous sommes des new types. Nous avons un contact télépathique constant et sommes en totale symbiose, en totale harmonie. L'un est l'autre et l'autre est l'un si je puis dire. Ton empathie nous assimile à une seule personne car nous pensons, sentons, aimons, bref vivons de la même façon. Les troubles que tu as perçus sont sans doute liés à nos disputes."

"04 : Disputes ? Ne viens-tu pas de dire que vous étiez en accord complet ?"

"Shari : Si. Et nous le sommes aussi sur notre volonté à accomplir les missions. Mais comme pour vous il n'y avait qu'un Duo, nous ne pouvions pas la faire à deux. pareillement pour les missions que nous confie G."

"04 : Je comprends."

"05 : Mais d'où vient ce nom de Duo ? »

Ces cinq interlocuteurs virent le visage de Shari s'assombrir.

« 04 : Tu n'es pas obligée de nous le dire."

"Shari : Si nous vous le devons et Alex pense comme moi. »

Elle respira profondément avant de se lancer dans son récit, les yeux dans le vague comme si elle était revenue des années en arrière :

« Ca remonte à loin. A très loin. Nous avions quatre ans. Pour survivre sur L2, nous devions nous battre. Nous avions donc mis au point une technique en jouant sur notre dualité. C'était important pour nous de ne pas être seuls mais de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. C'est rassurant pour des orphelins. Nous allions au marché où nous choisissions notre victime. Là, l'un de nous deux, moi en général, se mettait à pleurer en feignant d'être perdu. Comme nous prenions soin de nous, les marchands ne pensaient pas avoir à faire à un enfant des rues."

"Sally : Excuse-moi de t'interrompre mais comment preniez vous soin de vous en vivant dans la rue ? Ca semble …irréel."

"Shari : Nous nous lavions dans les fontaines ou les flaques d'eau. Nous avions volé un peigne et gardions des habits propres de côté pour ces sorties au marché. »

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent. Ils commençaient à entrevoir combien le passé de « Duo » avait été dur.

"Shari : Donc l'un de nous pleurait apitoyant le marchand et les passants. Rapidement, un cercle se formait et chacun tentait de nous consoler. Ce cercle protégeait l'autre qui, pendant ce temps, pillait les étals alentour avant de détaler avec la marchandise. L'autre, averti télépathiquement, se calmait petit à petit et offrait ses sourires à tout le monde. La plupart du temps, nous repartions avec des friandises en plus ou de l'argent. C'était facile, les marchands se laissaient vite avoir. Mais ce jour là, nous avons fait une erreur. Le marchand que nous avions choisi avait déjà été victime de nos petites mains. Si nous ne l'avions pas reconnu, lui se souvenait parfaitement de nous ou du moins de notre numéro. Quand Alex a commencé à pleurer, il a fait mine de rien. Tout se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que je commence à me servir à son étal. Je me suis sentie soulevée au-dessus du sol. Je ne voyais pas qui me maintenait mais alex m'a dit qu'il était prisonnier lui aussi et que c'était les gardians. Les gardians sont une sorte de policier existant uniquement sur L2. Leur particularité, c'est qu'ils peuvent arrêter et torturer n'importe qui, homme ou femme, enfant ou adulte. Nous avions donc intérêt à nous tenir tranquille si nous voulions nous en sortir plus ou moins vivants. Le chef des gardians était un homme cruel. Il s'appelait Vladek Merquise… Inutile de demander, j'ignore quel lien il peut avoir avec le lieutenant Zechs», lança Shari en voyant les visages incrédules de ses compagnons.

« Bref pour en revenir à mon histoire, nous tremblions de peur et ne savions pas quoi faire. Merquise était ravi quant à lui d'avoir attrapé deux enfants des rues, voleurs de surcroît. S'il fut surpris de notre ressemblance, il ne montra rien, trop heureux de sa prise. Alex et moi redoutions ce qu'il allait nous arriver une fois à la caserne. Mais nous avions tort de nous inquiéter car nous ne sommes jamais arrivés là-bas. En effet, un jeune garçon de cinq ans notre aîné a vu notre capture. Il a rassemblé la bande de gamins dont il était le chef et ils nous ont porté secours. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement comment cela c'est passé mais en quelques minutes nous étions libre et suivions notre sauveur en courant. Nous sommes arrivés à leur planque. Là de nombreux enfants nous ont vite rejoints. Notre sauveur s'est alors dévoilé. Il était le chef des mains noires, un gang redouté par tous pour ses vols perpétuels signés par l'empreinte noire d'une main sur le mur. Son nom était Solo. Il avait grandi dans la rue comme nous et il avait formé sa bande vers 6 ans. Depuis trois ans, il menait la vie dure aux quelques riches habitants de L2. Les mains noires. Cette bande de gamins est devenue notre famille…. Quatre ? Ca va ? Mais… tu pleures ? … Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le jeune arabe se tenait la tête entre les mains et pleurait doucement.

« Je… Excuse moi Shari… c'est bien Shari ? Je ne me trompe pas ?"

"Shari : Non, c'est bien ça."

"Q : Je m'excuse. Je ne pensais pas que tu… que vous aviez eu un passé si… si…"

"S : Dur ?"

"Q : Oui."

"S : Tu sais Quatre, tout le monde n'a pas grandi dans un palais entouré de serviteurs. Aujourd'hui encore de nombreux enfants sur L2 vivent dans la rue. C'est pour cela que nous nous battons avec Alex."

"T : Ne sois pas si dure avec lui. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à cette idée nouvelle pour lui."

"W : Barton ne le protège pas non plus ! Il ignore ce qu'est la souffrance réelle de la vie. Enfin, cela ne nous dit pas l'origine du nom."

"S : J'y viens. Les mains noires nous ont accueillis et formés au vol à domicile. Nous avons commencé en crochetant les serrures des portes, des fenêtres. Puis nous avons aidé nos aînés à vider les maisons. Petit à petit, nous avons repris nos habitudes et agissions tous les deux de manière efficace. Solo voulait que nous utilisions un pseudo comme tous les enfants de la bande. En observant nos méthodes, il nous a baptisés Duo. Nous avions un pseudo pour deux mais cela ne posait pas de problème car l'un était l'autre. Nous étions heureux. Ce fut l'une des périodes les plus heureuses de notre vie. Voilà d'où vient notre pseudonyme. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit maintenant."

"T : Non. Pourquoi nous avoir caché que vous étiez deux ?"

"S : Pour une raison très simple Trowa. Les mads avaient besoin d'un pilote et non de deux. Nous avons donc caché notre gémellité pour ne pas être séparés et nous avons dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Duo. De plus, nous sommes des assassins. Nous avons été formés par et comme des ninjas et les ninjas ne dévoilent jamais tout et encore moins leurs faiblesses."

"Q : Faiblesse ? Shari ton frère et toi n'êtes pas des faiblesses."

"S : Si Quatre. Nous sommes la faiblesse l'un de l'autre. Alex est la seule chose qui me reste. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, j'en mourrai. Tu as d'ailleurs vu de toi-même combien ses blessures m'affectent. Nous ne vivons que l'un pour l'autre…du moins avant. C'est en cela que nous sommes des faiblesses."

"W : Comptons-nous pour vous ?"

"S : Oui. Je viens de le dire. Nous ne vivons plus uniquement pour l'autre. Nous vivons aussi pour vous maintenant."

"H : Pouvons nous vraiment te croire et te faire confiance ?"

"S : …"

"H : Réponds !"

"S : J'ai répondu à vos questions le plus que je pouvais. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne peux pas tout vous dire, je n'en ai pas le droit mais les trois-quarts des informations que vous détenez sont justes."

"H : Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de nous dire toute la vérité ? Sommes-nous si peu dignes de confiance ?"

"S : Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Heero. J'ai sur le cœur une puce directement liée au cerveau. Si je parle de certaines choses, juste après avoir fini de parler, la puce me tuera. C'est ce qui m'empêche de tout vous dévoiler. Alex possède la même. Il ne pourra donc pas vous être plus utile."

"T : Qui est au courant de votre double existence ?"

"S : G et J en savent autant que vous à présent et Sally avait quelques informations pour pouvoir mieux nous soigner. D'autres personnes sont au courant mais vous ne les connaissez pas."

"Q : Et pour la puce ?"

"S : Il n'y a que vous et G ainsi que celle qui nous l'a implanté il y a trois ans. C'est to… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit brutalement. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle se mit à gémir. Sally et Quatre se précipitèrent vers elle mais ne purent la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

« Sally, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"

"Sally : Je ne sais pas Quatre. Peut être qu'Alex souffre et qu'elle ressent violemment sa douleur… Je ne peux pas te dire précisément. »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et G fit son entrée, visiblement furieux. S'approchant de la jeune fille, il éloigna les deux amis.

« Alex ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

"Duo : Me secouez pas comme ça prof !"

"G : Shari ! Je voudrai que Alex réponde lui-même s'il te plaît."

"Quatre : Prof, c'est Shari. Alex ne peut pas répondre, il est au salon."

"G : Je ne suis pas fou Quatre. Je sais de quoi je parle. Alex !"

"Duo : Quoi prof ? »

Les G-boys se regardèrent. G devenait-il fou ? Avait-il perdu la raison ?

« G : Tu vas me faire le plaisir de réintégrer ton corps !"

"Duo : Eh papy, laisse-moi tranquille. Shari est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et moi aussi."

"G : Alex si tu ne retourne pas dans ton corps, il risque d'y avoir un problème. Aide-moi Shari."

"Duo : Prof, laissez-nous un peu de temps pour nous retrouver. Je vous promets qu'ensuite Alex repartira. Et puis ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas encore parlé de ''ça'' à nos amis."

"G : Bon alors 5 minutes et après fin du transfert. On est d'accord."

"Duo : On est d'accord."

"G : Je retourne veiller sur le corps d'Alex mais s'il ne revient pas dans 5 minutes…"

"Duo : Entendu prof, entendu. »

G ressortit laissant les G-boys abasourdis. Encore une fois, ils étaient perdus. _/Et m'est d'avis qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls. lol/_

« Trowa : Euh… C'est quoi cette histoire de transfert ?"

"Duo : Et bien, Shari vous a parlé de notre lien télépathique. En fait, ce lien est beaucoup plus fort. Il nous permet de transférer notre esprit dans le corps de l'autre."

"Quatre : Mais… euh…c'est possible ça ? Et comment faites-vous pour… gérer… le corps ?"

"Duo : C'est simple. L'un prend les commandes et l'autre suit tout ce qui se passe. Le propriétaire du corps reste quand même prioritaire malgré tout pour le diriger."

"Wufei : C'est vous qui avez décidé ainsi ?"

"Duo : Non, c'est automatique. Nous n'y pouvons rien."

"Wufei : Je vois. Qui parle à présent ?"

"Duo : Là c'est Alex. Je voulais d'ailleurs m'excuser pour vous avoir caché notre passé et notre double existence."

"Quatre : Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà pardonné n'est ce pas vous autres ?"

"Trowa : Oui."

"Wufei : Absolument."

"Quatre : Heero ?"

"Heero : Hn."

"Quatre : On va prendre ça pour un oui. Mais dis-moi Alex, comment faites vous pour transférer votre esprit ?"

"Duo : Il suffit que l'on soit tous les deux d'accord et qu'il y ait moins de trois kilomètres entre nous. C'est à peu près tout. »

Un grand bruit retentit dans le salon aussitôt suivi par des cris.

« Alex ! Shari ! Vite ! On a un problème ! »

Tous se ruèrent vers le salon précédé par Duo qui pila net à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Duo : Merde on a un gros problème ! Alex retourne dans ton corps vite ! …. C'est trop tard ! J'y arrive pas. G, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"G : Je nettoyais à nouveau tes blessures quand ton corps s'est mis à bouger tout seul et m'a agrippé le poignet. »

Duo porta la main à son cou avant de dire : « Merde. C'est Shari qui a la croix. ''Il'' s'est réveillé !"

* * *

Tadam ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu à le réécrire ! Heureusement pour moi et aussi pour vous que certaines me rappellent régulièrement à l'ordre parce qu'elles veulent la suite lol.

Petite explication au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris : je met Duo dans les dialogues quand il y a un transfert d'esprit sinon je mettrai à partir de maintenant avec leur prénoms…enfin, vu ce que j'ai préparé, ce sera pas dans le chapitre suivant lol

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu - Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai le suivant étant donné que 1) je ne l'ai pas encore réécrit et 2) je commence à travailler lundi en librairie (au rayon manga, c'est pas de la balle ?) Donc je n'aurai plus vraiment le temps.

Je répond ici a une kestion ke l'on m'a posé directement sur ma boite mail. Je ne demande pa de review en fin de chapitrecar ca me donne trop l'impression de faire du chantage pour la suite de l'histoire. Si j'écris c'est pour mon plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs. Je ne di pa ke je n'aprecie pa de recevoir des review mais je prefere ke ce soi un geste spontané de la part des lecteurs pluto ke du a un appel. Voili voilou

Merci à Lihiel pour la bétalecture et à Choupette pour tous ses encouragements ainsi qu'à Miss Angel Love.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt.

Naïa

**Lihiel :** Ben si ma tite Lihiel c'est le chap 5 et pi mainan t'a même le chap 6. J ro zibou et a trè bientôt. Et me gronde pa je croi ke j'ai pa tt a fai fini le scenar de Et si… ? mdr

Kisu

**Choupette :** maieuh ! pourkoi tout le monde s'obstine a dire ke je suis sadike ? ca mm pas vrai d'abor tu le sai tre bien ! le sadisme serai ke je ne te fasse pa passer la lecture ke tu attend tellement Hihihi ! et pi non je vai pa faire de fin larmoyante mais ca sera une fin assez brutale. J'ai plu envi de faire une deathfi mais vu le prologue et comme j'ai deja ecri l'epilogue, je sui mal barrée lol enfin je sai deja comen ca va finir et du coup j'ai pa envie d'ecrire la suite. tu croi ke je doi kan mm continué ? je croi ke oui si je ve eviter de me faire trucider lol

Allez gro bisou et bonne lecture.

La folle./ mdr je sai ke tu sai pkoi je di ca lol/ alé a +

**T. Blacknight : **te voilà exaucée ! en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant.

Kisu Naïa


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Repentance

**Auteur** : Naïa

**Genre** : une zolie histoire d'amour qui se transforme en deathfic.

**Couples** : bon je crois que maintenant il est clair que Quatre et Trowa sont ensembles. Pour les autres… vous verrez plus tard.

**Notes** : c'est ma première fic sur fan fiction PLZ soyez indulgent et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

**Disclaimer** : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains perso TRES OOC oui

Qui a dit c'est pas trop tôt ? je vais commettre un meurtre !enfin je croi plutot que c'est moi qui vais me faire trucider par vous et par Heero avant la fin de ce chapitre ! mais bon je vous laisse a votre lecture et souhaitant ne pas recevoir de menaces de mort. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Duo porta la main à son cou avant de dire : « Merde. C'est Shari qui a la croix. ''Il'' s'est réveillé !"

G intervint violemment : « Alex, Shari, comment se fait-il qu'il se réveille ? N'était-il pas scellé ?

Duo/ Mmm… normalement oui. Le problème vient de nos sentiments. Il ne s'éveille que quand l'un de nous aime. Mais aime réellement de toute son âme, de tout son cœur et de tout son corps.

Quatre/ Euh… excusez moi mais je suis loin de comprendre. Qui s'est… réveille ? »

Duo eut un moment d'hésitation avant de se lancer dans son explication.

« Shinigami. Le dieu de la mort ne s'éveille que face à la vie et la vie en Alex et moi est symbolisée par l'amour.

Qui de vous deux est amoureux ? »

Un petit sourire coupable apparut sur le visage de Shari.

« Tous les deux ? »

Et voilà G qui s'énerve : « C'est malin tiens ! Bon comment pouvons nous le stopper pour que tu puisse réintégrer ton corps ?

Duo/ Et bien... il y a deux solutions, une violente et une douce.

Quatre/ Laquelle est préférable?

Duo/ Vu notre état d'esprit, je dirais la violente.

Trowa/ C'est à dire?

Duo/ La croix que j'ai autour du cou doit être passée autour de celui d'Alex et je dois l'embrasser. Par ce baiser, Alex regagnera son corps et nous pourrons resceller Shinigami par là au fond de nous même.

G/ Je refuse! La dernière fois mon laboratoire a été réduit en cendres et il a fallu deux heures et trentes soldats pour attraper Shinigami afin que Shari reprenne possession de son corps. La deuxième solution?

Duo/ Mmm... il faut que l'un de nous avoue son amour. Si ses sentiments sont réciproques, un baiser doit sceller les deux personnes. L'esprit de l'autre, par le lien amoureux, est éjecté du corps et redirigé vers celui occupé par Shinigami qui sera scellé par la force de l'amour. Si les sentiments ne sont pas partagés...

Quatre/ Oui? Que doit-il se passer Alex?

Duo/ Il faut que nous haïssions l'être aimé. cette haine fait calque à Shinigami qui s'éclipse devant la haine qu'il représente.

Wufei/ Mais? Parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas?

Duo/ Oui. Nous n'avons jamais pu haïr quelqu'un parce qu'il nous avait rejeté que ce soit Shari ou moi.

G/ On prend le risque. Si vos sentiments ne sont pas partagés, on appliquera l'autre solution. Inutile de détruire la maison de Quatre sans rien tenter d'autre. On est tous d'accord?"

La réponse fut unanime et G se retourna à nouveau vers Duo.

" Bien, qui de vous deux tente?"

Différentes émotions défilèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Shinigami était en train de fleurter avec Sally. Duo finit par ouvrir la bouche.

" C'est moi, Shari, qui vais me déclarer. C'est mon corps alors je préfèrerais ne pas m'en faire éjecter par le lien d'amour partagé d'Alex.

G/ Entendu. ca va à tout le monde?"

Chacun acquiesça.

" Encore une chose. Il est inutile de dire oui à mes sentiments si c'est dans l'unique but que Alex regagne son corps. Seuls de véritables sentiments transmis par un baiser pur peuvent être efficaces. D'accord?"

A nouveau, les amis accèpterent la condition. Mais l'un d'eux était torturé. Heero ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aimait Duo, ça il en était certain, mais en quelques heures, il avait découvert que deux personnes formaient cet être. Qui aimait-il au final? Il l'ignorait. Cependant, tant le frère que la soeur l'attirait.

"Sally/ Nous sommes tous prêts. Tu peux y aller."

La jeune fille inspira profondément avant de s'avancer doucement vers les quatre G-Boys pendant que Sally et G stoppaient Shinigami. Ce dernier commençait à devenir très entreprenant et c'est pourquoi Shari accélera son avancée.

Elle regarda Quatre. Ils se sourirent. Il savait. Son empathie lui huralit le nom de son élu, elle en était consciente.

Elle observa Trowa. Ils se sourirent. Elle savait qu'il aimait Quatre. Il l'appréciait.

Elle scruta Wufei. Ils se sourirent. Elle adorait le taquinait et il adorait la menacer de son sabre.

Puis elle s'approcha d'Heero. Ils se sourirent. Elle l'aimait. Doucement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui dit à l'oreille: " Je t'aime Heechan."

Alors tendrement, il referma ses bras sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il baissa la tête et lui chuchota à l'oreille: " Je t'aime Duo-koi.

Duo?

Hai, je vous aime mademoiselle."

Elle sourit puis avanca doucement son visage. Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais le comprenait-il lui même? Tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent. C'était un simple baiser, sans prétentions, mais plein d'amour. Il dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Shari recule.

"Merci Heechan."

Et soudainement, elle s'écroula. Heero qui la tenait toujours ressera sa prise et la prit complètement dans ses bras. Ils virent Shinigami s'effondrer au sol. Les deux jumeaux étaient pris de convulsions.

Allongeant Shari sur le canapé, Heero s'interrogea sur ce qu'il venait de dire et de faire. Il avait agi sous une impulsion.

Quelques secondes après, les convultions de Shari cessèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit à tout le monde et en particulier à son japonais. Celui-ci était accroupi près d'elle. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, lui laissant la possibilité de reculer et, la rgardant dans les yeux, il franchit les derniers centimètres.Chacun sourit en observant le baiser du nouveau couple. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Shari se leva pour aller vers son frère, toujours pris de convulsions.

"Alex? Alex,réponds moi!"

Les convulsions ne cessaient pas et Shari semblait de plus en plus paniquée. Heero se pencha vers elle.

"Que se passe-t-il tenshi?

Shari/ Alex et Shinigami se battent pour la possession du corps d'Alex. Mais c'est trop dangereux! Alex est blessé tant physiquement que psychiquement. Il va finir par perdre et son âme sera effacée s'il ne renonce pas de lui même.

Quatre/ Ne peux-tu lui dire de renoncer? Nous le sauverons plus tard quand son corps sera guéri.

Shari/ Le connaissant, il ne voudra pas. De plus, il faut que ce soit Alex qui commande à son corps pour que celui-ci puisse guérir car blessé ou non, Shinigami se moque bien du corps qu'il occupe et n'y fait aucunement attention.

Sally/ Alors que peut-on faire?

Shari/ Vous rien... C'est à moi d'agir, je n'ai pas le choix."

La jeune fille se tourna vers Heero. On voyait tous les efforts qu'eel faisait pour empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

"Heechan, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas d'accord?

Je te promet de ne pas l'oublier mais nous n'allons pas nous séparer alors ne parle pas comme ça Shari koi."

Shari ne put retenir ses larmes à ses paroles.

" Je suis désolée. Je vais tous vous abandonner. Prenez soin d'Alex. Dites lui que je l'ai fait pour lui et que j'attendrai son appel.

Quatre/ Shari... que vas-tu faire?

G/ Shari, si c'est ce que je pense, sache que je le réprouve et te l'interdit.

Shari/ Je vais sceller mon âme au fond de mon corps. Shinigami sentira le vide et prendra possession de moi. Alex récuperera son corps et pourra retrouver ses forçes...

Heero/ Mais... et toi? Tu te sacrifies!

Shari/ Oui je me sacrifie car si je t'aime Heero, je ne peux vivre sans mon frère. Ce serait accepter de m'arracher le coeur. C'est aussi pour cela que je transgresse votre ordre professeur G. Alex descellera mon âme quand il aura repris des forçes mais... il aura besoin de vous pour me sortir de là et empêcher Shinigami de me tuer. Quatre je te conie mon frère et quand il voudra me délivrer, il te faudra l'épauler. Ton empathie l'aidera. Enfin, il vous expliquera tout cela. Au revoir les amis."

Shari se tourna dos à ses amis. Ses larmes inondaient ses joues. Doucement, elle s'installa au dessus de son frère puis s'allongea sur lui. A la grande surprise de tous, elle l'embrassa. Ce baiser semblait amical, fraternel, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait être mortel pour elle car elle aspirait Shinigami en elle. Rompant le baiser, elle fut propulsée en arrière par une forçe mystérieuse et chuta. Sa tête ne heurtant pas le sol, elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Heero la tenait et lui souriait, lui montrait qu'il la soutenait dans son action.

"Tchao Heechan."

A ces mots, la jeune fille fut à nouveau prise de convulsionstandis que celles de son frère s'arrêtaient.. Les yeux révulsés, elle perdit pied et n'eut plus conscience de la réalité. De son côté, Heero paniquait quand la voix d'Alex le stoppa.

"Ne bouge pas. Maintient la contre toi et empêche la de se mordre la langue. Non mais quelle idiote! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Elle veut mourir ou quoi?

G/ Alex! Comment vas-tu?

Alex/ Bien... grâce à elle. Je savais qu'elle était suicidaire mais à ce point là..."

Petit à petit, le corps de l'adolescente se calma et Alex sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

"Je viens de sonder son esprit. Elle est toujours là, et vivante.

G/ Contact?

Alex/ Négatif. Shinigami fait barrière, je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec elle."

Heero tenait toujours Shari contre lui. En voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir, il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux améthystes étaient devenus rouges comme le sang.

" ENFIN! J'ai ENFIN un corps à moi seul! Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre! yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! vous m'en voulez pas pour le délai? hein dites vous m'en voulez pas? bref un chapitre que j'aime pas vraiment mais après le barbecue de mon père, je l'ai écrit et réécrit je ne compte même plus combien de fois lol donc j'ai finalement pris la meilleure version pour vous afin d'éviter de me faire tuer par ma Choupette et son impatience à lire la suite. je vous avoue que je pense reprendre cette fic qui s'éloigne de plus en plus de mon scénarion d'origine mais je pense que j'attendrai de l'avoir fini. peut être plus sur me connaissant 

Je répète la réponse puisque certains sont suffisament doué pour reposer la question après que j'ai déjà repondu une première fois hein Tichou? Je répond ici a une kestion ke l'on m'a posé directement sur ma boite mail. Je ne demande pa de review en fin de chapitre car ca me donne trop l'impression de faire du chantage pour la suite de l'histoire. Si j'écris c'est pour mon plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs. Je ne di pa ke je n'aprecie pa de recevoir des review mais je prefere ke ce soi un geste spontané de la part des lecteurs pluto ke du a un appel. Voili voilou

En espérant que le chapitre vous ai plu et à la prochaine, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous.

Naïa


End file.
